a Glass of Tea with the Uchiha's
by nonowriting
Summary: lemon, pwp, itasasu. reloaded after a parent-proof of my account


**Hello! This is my first fanfiction after my complete and utter failure with my other one. I got the biggest writers block ever after that. (It lasted for a complete year) So I hope that ya'll will like my coming-out-of-writers-block fic, and for a complete warning, THIS IS A LEMON! It basically has no plot except for lemon. Also, It is between the Uchihas, so it's also INCEST. Anyone who doesn't like it can easily find the back button on the upper left corner of the screen. Do NOT say you were unwarned. I don't think I listed their ages, so make them whatever age you want.**

**\/**

**WARNINGS: Lemons, (For those who don't know, it means a VERY smexy scene ;P) Incest, and Yaoi (Also known as slash, as-straight-as-a-circle, MUCHO GAYNESS. Not your thing? Fuck off.)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, why would I be on here?**

**Itachi's POV:**

I heard the door open and my little brother announce, "I'm home!" to the empty house. I checked my appearance in the hallway mirror. Hair, check. Uchiha smirk, check. Devilishly handsome looks, check.

I gathered my courage and walked downstairs. Today was the day I told him. Today I'll tell him about the more-than-brotherly love I have for my little brother, Sasuke.

I was halfway down the stairs when I heard him yell, "Hello? Anybody home?"

I walked up to the kitchen, where he was, and leaned against the doorframe.

"Mom and Dad are at a council meeting. They won't be back for a day or two."

He jumped and turned around. For a minute I couldn't think straight, seeing him. His raven-black hair flowed perfectly down the side of his face, framing his delicate features. His wide eyes, the color of the night sky, stared at me for a second, twinkling in the light.

"Itachi!" He said with those perfect, kissable pink lips. My name seemed like honey falling from his lips, watching his lips move made me want to take him right there. I was almost sure he shared my feelings, if the blush staining his alabaster skin was any indication.

"Another council meeting?" he said, joy and hope badly disguised under a thin cloak of false disappointment. I simply nodded and turned to leave, going to give Sasuke some time to unpack his backpack. He simply set it down though, and followed me into the hallway. I kept walking, wondering what he was going to do. He caught up to me and stopped me from walking by grabbing my arm.

"Itachi…" He said, and it felt so right to hear my name come from those perfect lips. I turned to see him with his head lowered, beautiful eyes hidden from me by his long bangs. Softly I asked,

"What is it?" He remained silent for a moment, probably gathering up his courage. I wait patiently, and soon I can hear him trying to stutter a sentence out.

"I-I…" He stopped and tried again, this time lifting his eyes to meet mine.

"I-Itachi, I-I, I love you!" He shouted, then broke eye contact, looking down at the floor.

"A-As in, I-I want t-to be w-with you f-forever, n-not b-brotherly like y-you l-love m-me…g-g-go ahead a-and r-reject m-me, y-you're d-disgusted, a-aren't y-you…" With every word he spoke, he lowered his head even more, and when he said 'disgusted', his voice cracked.

I reached out a hand and grabbed his chin gently, pulling his face up. He flinched, as though expecting a blow, and a tear ran down his pink cheeks. He glanced at me, then looked away, the pain burning clearly in his watery eyes. Reaching up my other hand, I gently wiped away the tar track on his cheek. His eyes snapped to me, hope and wonder clear in his face.

Wordlessly, I leaned in and kissed him. He gasped, and I took the opportunity to slip my tongue inside his mouth. God, he tasted so good, like moonlight and sweet smoke. I took my time, lazily mapping out every inch of his mouth and coaxing his tongue into a dance. He whimpered, a small, pleading noise in the back of his throat, and lifted his arms around me, gripping my shoulders. I groaned, and moved my hands around him, pulling his hips up to mine. He felt wonderful, and it felt so right to be with him, kissing him, holding him.

Eventually we pulled away for air. I looked at him, flushed from the dance our tongues took, panting slightly from his kiss-swollen lips. I stroked his cheek with my thumb, getting him to look at me. Quietly I said, "I will never be disgusted by you." The passion was obvious in my voice. Sasuke smiled and tightened the grip he had on my shoulders.

"I love you, Sasuke." I whispered, leaning forward so that I said it right in his ear.

"I love you too, Itachi." He whispered back, a small smile gracing his lips. I smiled as well and kissed him again, this kiss filled with lust and need. Heatedly, he responded and as our tongues locked in a pleasurable battle, I walked us backwards until we hit the wall. Sasuke was filling our mouths with small whimpers and groans, just heightening the pleasure I felt.

When we hit the wall I slid my thigh in between his, grinding it up onto his member. He broke the kiss, tossing his head back with a strangled gasp. I kept the grinding going, moving his shirt up, exposing snow-white skin and rosy nipples. I reached up and pinched one, causing Sasuke to let out another strangled gasp with some semblance of my name mixed in.

I pulled his shirt off of him, exposing his beautiful chest, sparkling from a light sheen of sweat. I bent down and took one rosy nipple in my mouth, rolling the other between my hands, feeling them harden.

"Ah! I-Itachi! I-I'm going to-!" Releasing his nipple from my mouth, I moved up to his ear and whispered huskily,

"Come for me, Sasuke." I ran my tongue against the shell of his ear.

"AH! ITACHI!" Sasuke screamed as he came in his pants. I held him up as he came down from his high, panting.

"Come on." I fairly growled, my voice thick with lust, moving towards my bedroom.

**Sasuke's POV:**

"Itachi, you haven't come yet!" I said, quickly pushing him against the wall. Itachi smiled and stroked my cheek.

"You don't have to." He said.

"I know." I replied, "But I want to." He nodded. I hesitated, I didn't know what would feel good and what wouldn't.

"I-I've never done this before, so tell me if it doesn't feel good, OK?" I said, my own insecurities coming out. He nodded once again, reassuring me. I kissed him, slipping my tongue into his mouth. I moved my hand down and ground my palm into his erection, remembering what he did for me. Itachi gasped into the kiss, then pulled back slightly for air, leaning into the wall. I ground harder, and he let out a yell.

"Ah! Don't stop!" Itachi shouted. I was surprised; I've never heard Itachi yell before. I knew I had to be doing something right, and I thought back to what he did with me. I started littering kisses all over his neck, pulling his shirt off and going lower, licking my way down his chest. I toyed with his nipples, rolling them around in my mouth, all the while keeping up the steady pressure against his groin.

"Sasuke!" Itachi yelled out as I left his nipple and went lower, stopping my motions to pull down his pants and boxers, freeing his erection. I stopped my motions, just looking at his member. I had never seen anyone else's member when they were aroused, only my own. It was leaking something, a clear liquid, and it looked ridiculously hard. I reached out with my tongue and licked the liquid off the head of Itachi's member, wondering what it would taste like. It was slightly bitter; with an indescribable taste that I knew was Itachi.

"Ah! D-Do that again!" Itachi yelled in pleasure. I was surprised again, then I did the same motion with my tongue, gripping the base of Itachi's member to keep it still.

"Ah!" He cried out. I smiled and pulled the head of his member into my mouth.

"AHH!" He screamed, his hips moving forward and his hand coming down to my head, gripping my hair. I put the hand that wasn't gripping his member on his hip, not wanting to gag if he bucked forward. I took more of his member into my mouth, licking it like a lollypop.

"GAH! SASUKE! S-SUCK!" Itachi shouted. I sucked on his member, pulling even more of it into my mouth. I could feel him getting closer to coming.

"G-GONN-AH! COME!" He shouted, the grip on my hair tightening. I sucked harder, wanting to taste him. Soon he screamed out, "S-SASUKE!" and came into my mouth. I drank it all down, reveling in the taste of Itachi. I released his member with a 'pop!' sound. Itachi slumped against the wall, panting. I pulled his limp hands out of my hair, standing up.

Itachi looked beautiful, his eyes closed, panting from kiss-swollen lips, a blush staining his cheeks. I leaned close to his ear and whispered, "Come on." I pulled him towards his bedroom, figuring he had something in there that we would need. Along the way he started to lead, recovering from his trip to cloud nine. By the time we reached his bedroom, he was the one leading, and his member was starting to take interest again.

**Itachi's POV:**

When we reached my bedroom again, both of us were hard again. I pulled Sasuke into an embrace, pulling off his pants. I kissed him, walking him backwards again until we hit the bed, where I just let us fall onto the covers. Sasuke pulled himself to the center of the bed, and I grabbed some lube from the bedside table. I crawled over to Sasuke and spread a generous amount of lube onto my fingers. I bent down and whispered to him, "This will hurt a bit. Are you sure you want this?"

"I trust you, Itachi." Sasuke said, looking at me. I smiled down at him, happy knowing that I had his love.

"Thank you." I whispered. I kissed him, letting my lubed finger coat the outside of his entrance, teasing him. Sasuke lifted his hands around my shoulders, gripping them. He whimpered into the kiss as I slowly slid my finger into his tight entrance. I wiggled my finger around a bit, feeling for the spot that'll have him writhing underneath me. All of a sudden he arched his back, digging his fingers into my back.

"GAH! W-What was that?" He shouted. I smirked.

"Your prostate." I answered, then pressed down hard on the spot, while slipping a second finger in.

"AAAH!" He screamed, writhing underneath me, his back arching so high his chest dragged against my nipples. I stretched him, scissoring my fingers inside of his tight, hot ass. He whimpered.

"Ah, Itachi… Hurts…"

"Shh… It'll get better, I promise." I whispered in his ear. I kissed him, swallowing his cries. I continued to rub against his prostate, listening to his mewls as we separated for air.

"Ah… Itachi! More!" He pleaded.

I slowly inserted a third, well-lubed finger. Sasuke cried out in pain, digging his fingers into my shoulder. I searched for his prostate, but didn't rub against it right away, teasing him with feather-light touches and skirting along the edges of the spot. He mewled in a way that reminded me of a kitten, and I smirked thinking of the things I could do with him later.

"I-Itachi! Please!" Sasuke begged, moving his hips to get my fingers further into him. I pulled my fingers out of his ass, earning a whine from him. I lined my member up to his entrance. Bending down, I whispered into his ear,

"Just relax, OK?"

He nodded. I pushed my way into him. I was instantly in heaven. He was so tight; it was unbelievable. I heard him cry when I entered him, and forced myself NOT to pound into him, slamming my hips into his, not caring how much it hurt him…

My muscles trembled at the effort it took to hold still. I didn't want to hurt Sasuke. Finally I heard him whimper,

"'Tachi… Move, please…" I carefully pulled back, almost all the way out of him. I pushed back in, setting a slow, easy rhythm. It wasn't long before I found that magical spot within him, making him scream out,

"'Tachi! Harder! Faster!" I picked up the pace, watching as he screamed. The sight was almost enough to make me cum. I grabbed his cock, wanting to make him cum before me.

When he finally came, screaming my name, I was right behind, releasing into his tight, wet heat. We lay together, not caring that he were dirty and sweaty. Sasuke cuddled up to me, whispering those beautiful words, which just seemed so impossible to hear.

"'Tachi… Love you…" He mumbled, cuddling up to my chest. I whispered back,

"Love you too." I pulled the sheets up over us. Eventually we'll have to get up, change the sheets, clean up so that mother and father don't find out, but for now we can just lay here. In this small time of peace, we can just stay here and enjoy the feeling of being loved.

**Congrats for making your way past the smut! This was done on a request from a very embarrassed person, and she/he doesn't want her/his name revealed. But I slaved over a hot computer JUST FOR YOU . YOU BETTER READ THIS!**

**And just for the record, WORD IS A RETARDED PROGRAM. It kept wanting to change Sasuke to sauce. It PISSED ME OFF!**

**Oh, the real reason for me posting this is to say, I NEED A BETA-ER. If you are willing to put up with my retarded ideas, then feel free to contact me.**

**I will take requests as well, so, if you want some smut for a little-loved pairing, then feel free to tell me in a review OK, enough of my ranting. You get an award if you made it down here **


End file.
